falloutfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Fallout: New Vegas
Fallout: New Vegas is een spel dat ontwikkeld werd door Obsidian Entertainment en uitgebracht werd door Bethesda Softworks. Het is geen directe opvolger van Fallout 3, maar toch gebruikt het dezelfde engine en dezelfde stijl. Het werd gemaakt door een paar werknemers die eerder al aan Fallout games werkten bij Black Isle Studios en een heleboel nieuwe. Het speelt zich af in en rond het post-apocalyptische Las Vegas, dan bekend als New Vegas. Het werd uitgebracht op 19 oktober 2010 in Noord-Amerika, drie dagen later op 22 oktober 2010 in Europa en op 4 november 2010 in Azië. Het is verkrijgbaar op PC, Xbox 360 en PlayStation 3. Verloop van de ontwikkeling Fallout: New Vegas werd aangekondigd op 20 april 2009 door Bethesda Softworks in Londen. De eerste officiële informatie verscheen in de editie van PC Gamer van februari 2010. Daarna werden ook nog twee trailers vrijgegeven. Verhaal en achtergrond Achtergrond Het spel speelt zich af in een post-apocalyptisch Las Vegas, dan bekend als New Vegas. Enkele eeuwen daarvoor was de Great War uitgebroken tussen de Verenigde Staten, China en nog enkele andere landen. Die nucleaire oorlog brak uit en eindigde op 23 oktober 2077, maar had zowat alles van menselijke beschaving vernietigd. Voor de Great War waren de Resource Wars bezig. Tijdens die oorlogen werd de Verenigde Naties ontbonden, werden de Verenigde Staten zo goed als paranoïde door een nieuwe ziekte en werd Canada geannexeerd door de VS. De stad New Vegas zelf werd niet zo hard getroffen door de bommen als andere plaatsen, waardoor er nog veel gebouwen intact zijn. De Hoover Dam voorziet de machthebbers van New Vegas van elektriciteit en water. Verhaal Het verhaal zet de verhaallijnen van Fallout en Fallout 2 op sommige punten verder. Er is geen overeenkomst met de verhaallijn van Fallout 3, vooral omdat de beide games zich aan verschillende kanten van de VS afspelen. Er komen echter wel overeenkomstige onderdelen terug zoals The Enclave en de Brotherhood of Steel, die ook in Fallout 3 aanwezig waren. Fallout: New Vegas speelt zich af in 2281, 4 jaar na de gebeurtenissen in Fallout 3 en 29 jaar na de gebeurtenissen van Fallout 2. De New California Republic speelt een grote rol in het verhaal en is in strijd verwikkeld tegen enerzijds Caesar's Legion en anderzijds de mysterieuze Mr.House. De Courier, het karakter van de speler, moest een pakje afleveren van Primm in New Vegas. Maar Benny en de Great Khans houden hem tegen en de Courier wordt neergeschoten en voor dood achtergelaten. Later vindt een robot, Victor, hem en brengt hem naar het stadje Goodsprings. Daar wordt de Courier verzorgd door Doc Mitchell. Nadat de Courier een aantal medische tests heeft ondergaan, gaat hij weer naar buiten en wordt de quest Ain't That A Kick in the Head gestart. Ook heeft Fallout: New Vegas, in tegenstelling tot Fallout 3, geen definitief einde. n.b.: New Vegas heeft wél een definitief einde! Na het bereiken van het einde (die overigens wél verschillend kunnen zijn) is het spel niet meer te spelen en dus definitief klaar. Fallout 3 kan juist wel nog gespeeld worden ná het einde! De verschillende mogelijke aflopen van het verhaal hangen af van wat de speler doet tijdens quests. De eindes van verschillende facties en companions worden op het einde één voor één weergegeven. Gameplay De gameplay in Fallout: New Vegas is gelijkaardig als de gameplay in Fallout 3, maar heeft toch een aantal belangrijke verschillen. Zo kunnen spelers de 'iron sights' van hun wapens gebruiken, waardoor het meer lijkt op een first-person shooter dan Fallout 3. Hardcore mode Hardcore mode is een optionele spelmodus, waardoor het spel realistischer wordt. Gameplay elementen als dehydratie en genezing die niet onmiddellijk is maar geleidelijk aan gebeurt, worden er aan toegevoegd. Hardcore mode kan naar hartenlust af- en aangezet worden. Ofwel een trophy of een achievement kan verkregen worden door Fallout: New Vegas uit te spelen op hardcore mode, maar dan mag het nooit afgezet worden: vanaf het moment dat de speler buiten komt in Goodsprings tot op het einde van het spel moet het dus geactiveerd zijn. Dit zijn de voornaamste verschillen tussen de gewone modus en hardcore mode: Karakter Het SPECIAL systeem keert terug en beïnvloedt quests en dialoogopties rechtstreeks. In tegenstelling tot Fallout 3, kunnen traits gekozen worden en krijgt de speler een nieuwe perk iedere twee levels, in plaats van bij elk level. Gevechten Het Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, of kortweg V.A.T.S., is een soort pauzesysteem dat gebruikt kan worden tijdens gevechten, net zoals in Fallout 3. Als de speler V.A.T.S. gebruikt, worden alle andere gevechten gepauzeerd. Ook kunnen spelers dankzij V.A.T.S. de bloederige dood van hun vijand uiterst gedetailleerd en in slow motion zien. Aanvallen in V.A.T.S. kosten actiepunten, dus kan de speler maar een beperkt aantal aanvallen per keer uitvoeren. Spelers kunnen in V.A.T.S. op specifieke lichaamsdelen richten om zo bepaalde verwondingen toe te brengen. Tijdens 'real-time' gevechten kunnen de spelers nu ook de 'iron sights' van hun wapens gebruiken, wat in Fallout 3 niet mogelijk was. Wat ook niet in Fallout 3 bestond, waren de speciale aanvallen die melee wapens nu hebben. Nog een nieuwigheid is dat wapens nutteloos kunnen worden als de damage threshold van vijanden te hoog is. Dit wordt aangeduid met een rood schildje naast het balkje dat het leven van de vijand aangeeft, zowel in als uit V.A.T.S. Dit kan komen doordat de vijand een sterk harnas draagt, of doordat het monster sowieso een hoge damage threshold heeft. Dan heeft de speler twee keuzes: vluchten of een sterker wapen gebruiken. Spelers zullen ook meer schade oplopen als ze geraakt worden als ze in V.A.T.S. zijn dan in Fallout 3. Ook is er een 'Kill Cam' waarbij de speler de dood van de vijand in slow motion zal zien, net zoals in V.A.T.S., maar komt alleen voor bij de dood van de laatste van een groep vijanden. Karma en Reputatie Karma is terug, maar wordt samen gebruikt met een reputatie systeem, zoals in Fallout 2. Reputatie geeft aan hoe een bepaalde factie tegenover de speler staat en wordt beïnvloed door de daden van de speler tegenover die factie. Als de speler een bepaalde factie helpt, dan zal de reputatie daarmee hoog zijn. Werkt de speler een bepaalde groep tegen, dan zal de reputatie dus laag zijn. Een hoge reputatie heeft enkele voordelen, zoals het krijgen van gratis voorwerpen, terwijl een lage reputatie dan weer nadelen heeft, zoals het aangevallen worden van leden van de groep waarmee de speler een lage reputatie heeft. Karma heeft niet zoveel effect als in Fallout 3, omdat reputatie bepaalt hoe mensen tegenover de speler staan. Wapenmods Wapenmods laten de speler toe om wapens te verbeteren door en bepaalde dingen als betere vizieren en grotere magazijnen op te plaatsen. Het maximaal aantal mods dat een wapen kan hebben is drie. Ook zijn de mods permanent: ze kunnen niet opnieuw van het wapen gehaald worden. Ook zijn er unieke wapens die een uniek voorkomen hebben. Op die unieke wapens kunnen geen wapenmods geplaatst worden. Companion wheel Het companion wheel is een nieuwe interface voor companions, waardoor spelers gemakkelijk bevelen als 'Talk', 'Wait here' en 'Use Ranged Weapon' kunnen geven. Ook is het gemakkelijker om de gezondheid van de companion te zien en wapens en harnassen aan de companion te geven. Ook hebben companions hun voorkeuren: als de speler een shotgun geeft aan een companion die liever een sniper gebruikt, zal die daar een opmerking over geven. Gokken New Vegas en enkele kleine nederzettingen hebben nog steeds een grote verscheidenheid aan casino's die de speler kan bezoeken. In Fallout: New Vegas zijn er een soort van 'gokminigames' toegevoegd om het gokken in de post-apocalyptische wereld te illustreren. Spellen als blackjack, roulette, slots en caravan (niet in casino's) kunnen gespeeld worden. Luck is een belangrijke factor tijdens het gokken. Spelers kunnen geld verdienen met het gokken en managers van het casino zullen hen ook eten en drinken geven als ze genoeg gewonnen hebben. Uiteindelijk zal de speler toegang krijgen tot een VIP-kamer in het casino. Helaas houden casino's niet zo van spelers die teveel geluk hebben: als de speler teveel wint, zal de manager bij hem komen en hem vragen om het casino te verlaten, omdat de speler verdacht wordt van bedrog. Hierdoor zullen de chips van de speler echter niet afgenomen worden, zoals dat in een echt casino zou gebeuren. Het is de beste manier om caps te verdienen in het spel. Ontwikkelaars Fallout: New Vegas is ontwikkeld door Obsidian Entertainment, gesticht door Feargus Urquhart en Chris Avellone, twee van de makers van Fallout 2. Het project werd geleid door J.E. Sawyer, een van de hoofddesigners van het afgelaste Van Buren. ''John R. Gonzalez is de hoofddesigner, terwijl Chris Avellone de senior designer is. De hoofdartiest is Joe Sanabria. Producten Collector's Edition De Collector's Edition van ''Fallout: New Vegas bevat onder andere Lucky 7 pokerchips, replica's van de chips die in het spel voorkomen; een dek speelkaarten met tekeningen van Fallout: New Vegas; een replica van de Lucky 38 chip (de Platinum Chip) uit het spel; 'All Roads', een graphic novel over het verhaal van New Vegas en een "The Making of Fallout: New Vegas" DVD. Uitbreidingen Voor New Vegas zijn er vier uitbreidingen (DLC's) gemaakt: Dead Money, Honest Hearts, ''Old World Blues'' en Lonesome Road Fallout: New Vegas heeft ook vier verschillende pre-order packs: de Classic Pack, de Caravan Pack, de Tribal Pack en de Mercenary Pack. Elk van deze packs heeft een uniek harnas en wapen dat anders niet in het spel voorkomt, samen met nog enkele andere unieke voorwerpen. Galerij Fnv collector edition-generic.jpg|Collector's Edition FNV box art PC (US).jpg|Box art voor de PC versie. FNV box art PS3 (US).jpg|Box art voor de PS3 versie. FNV box art X360 (US).jpg|Box art voor de Xbox 360 versie. FNV dev team.jpg|De ontwikkelaars van Fallout: New Vegas. Video's bg:Fallout: New Vegas cs:Fallout: New Vegas de:Fallout: New Vegas en:Fallout: New Vegas es:Fallout: New Vegas fi:Fallout: New Vegas fr:Fallout: New Vegas it:Fallout: New Vegas ja:Fallout: New Vegas ko:폴아웃: 뉴 베가스 lt:Fallout: New Vegas no:Fallout: New Vegas pl:Fallout: New Vegas pt:Fallout: New Vegas ro:Fallout: New Vegas ru:Fallout: New Vegas sv:Fallout: New Vegas tr:Fallout: New Vegas uk:Fallout: New Vegas zh:辐射：新维加斯 Categorie:fallout games Categorie:Fallout: New Vegas